


Saving a Child

by immortalje



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just why did the Bad Wolf bring Jack back to life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving a Child

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was first posted to Livejournal in 2008.  
> 2) I hope I picked the corrected version - in this case my thanks goes to Elf Maiden for the beta job :)  
> Any remaining mistakes are my own.

  
**Saving a Child**   


Together they are the Bad Wolf. They can see anything and everything all at once. They can see Rose realising that the Doctor needs Jack more than her, they can see her realising that the Doctor refuses to see this fact and they can see Rose and Jack banding together with the goal of making the Doctor accept that he needs somebody and that Jack is more than capable of being said somebody. They can see him lying dead on the floor and they hurt over the loss. There's nothing they can do.

Suddenly they notice a flutter, a new mind. Only it's dwindling and oh so small. That's when they realise that there's still life in Jack Harkness. A new life. A life with Gallifreyan blood running through its veins. A life that will be lost again since it can't survive without its mother's life force just yet. They know what to do, even if most Time Lords would frown upon their action, if they were still alive. They decide to bring him back, with just enough life to sustain him until the new life can live on its own. Only they can't burden it with never knowing its birth parent, can they? They give him enough life to get to know his child and the child to know him, until suddenly there's too much life. They've given him too much. They've fixed him in time. They try to stop it, but it's too late. The deed is done. The mortal human being that they know as Jack Harkness has become immortal - doomed to an eternal life. At least now the Doctor won't have to watch Jack grow old and die, they think, trying to remind themselves of the positive things.

With horror they start splitting again and the TARDIS realises that Rose can't survive with her. Before she can think of something to undo what has started, the Doctor is stepping forwards and saves the day. After that things pass quickly. The Doctor prepares to leave, unwilling to stay for long in the place that nearly became his deathbed. The TARDIS can feel Jack coming and shows him on the screen so the Doctor will know to wait.

With dismay she realises that the Doctor ignores it, ignores Jack stumbling towards the TARDIS and simply leaves. She knows that the child whose life she risked so much for will be growing up with just one parent after all and mourns the lost opportunity. She hopes that one day they will find that child again and hopes that it won't be too late to teach them the things they need to know about their heritage. Without the teachings of a Time Lord there was the risk of the child going insane with all the things they'd be able to see in their head. She hopes that of all the endless possibilities this child won't encounter anything dangerous to their health with nobody around who would actually know how to treat them.

After all, what else could she do, but try to make her Doctor happy by chances and opportunities that present themselves in the people they meet and the situations they encounter? She had no influence on anything else.

  
**The End**   



End file.
